Reality gone wrong
by Kenaeshia
Summary: Did you ever ask yourself what you would do if the game of shooting zombies got real? Well, i do not have the answer, but maybe you want to follow a fourteen year old girl, finding out how it tore apart her view on reality. ; Nothing planned. May focus on the hunter later. Rated T for Gore/Language later on.
1. She talks too much

_Note: 'sup! Seems like you found the first Fanfiction i ever wrote. Boredom and such. I can't promise it to be good, but i really hope it is not too boring.  
I have no real plans for it. I just write what i have in mind, but i hope to focus on the hunter later on. Opinions/Crits always welcome.  
Left4Dead2 and it's characters © Valve._

* * *

Here i was, lying calm and silent under my bed, barely able to lift my body on both elbows, due to how little space there had been. Normally, it was quite freezing in my small, but comfortable, room during the wet winter in Chile. But my body felt like i was about to burn. Not the piercing, hurting kind of burning, more the one when you are completely covered by your blanket to read a book with only the small circle of light on the letters coming from a flashlight. The warmth produced by your body would not be able to get out, forcing you to now and then lower the blanket. You would think it was because of the little space i mentioned earlier, but i kind of lied.

I was anything but calm. You know that feeling when you are alone at home, in your room at night, and suddenly need to use the bathroom, which is to far away from your safe cave? Not the feeling that causes you to leave your room, no. The one that follows all the time, having you turn on every light in your range, including empty rooms you pass by. At first, your steps may be at a normal pace, but as soon as you finished what you planned to do in the bathroom, you suddenly turn into some crazy person running to your room like chased by some wild dogs, not even taking a second to hit the switchs for the lights and practically slamming the door to your room shut. A feeling of relief would fill you, finally being save of whatever would have been out there to get you. But we all know that there was no such thing as monsters, it was only our minds playing tricks. Very nasty tricks if you ask me...

To my luck, our house was not very big, and the bathroom was right next to my own room. I practically just needed to jump around the corned and had arrived there, but right now there was no chance i would crawl out of my save hiding spot. Yes, i was hiding, which you could have guessed as soon as i started to tell you about this kind of … chasing … fear. Yeah, chasing seemed to be a good word to describe it. Now there was the question why exactly i had been hiding here, in our own house.

It must have been quite some time, but i lost count of it, more asking myself why i was still alive, which was weird, as there had not been any threat to my life, yet. But these things that happened right after i woke up without finding my father or his current … girlfriend … at home. Do not get me wrong, i do not hate the woman that lived with us since a few month after moving away from germany and my mother, to my father here in southamerica. I actually enjoy her presence, having someone take care of these typical things that your mother would do. Cooking, cleaning and all that. It was not because of my huge laziness, but more because it... how to say it.. gave me a feeling of a family. My father worked all the time on the PC, moderating the two sides he owned, fixing mistakes and possibly even more. There rarely was time to do something together, and even if there was, he was not a man you could play cards or go to an amusement park with.

Both of my parents had always been more of the computer persons, just like me now. It started back when i was seven and both of them played a game that may ring a bell in your head. It was called World of Warcraft. You could call it a online runner up of the Warcraft series. It was your typical roleplaying game with elves, dwarves, humans and several other creatures. But what time they lived in? No idea. Sure, there were kings and castles. Also dragons, but it did not have a medieval feel to it. Not at all. At first, i had been watching them play a bit before i would go to bed. But later, they allowed me to make my own character, and i happily choose a nightelf hunter, having my mother tell me they were able to get animals as companions. Now, i propably would have gone for the druid for their shapeshifting abilities, but you know what? I am happy with the paladin. God, reallife and the life inside this game were no that different, besides the obvious magic going on in World of warcraft. The change is what i mean. Sadly, in the game it was easier than in the real world i life in. The messed up, painful reality. I sound rather pessimistic, don't i?

It is not like there were moments of huge pain in my life, it was more stretched over the fourteen years. The only sharp pain, leaving a scar in my heart, was in the morning, as i read a message on one of the sides i had been registered for years. It was a classmate, a friend, telling me something that left me sitting in the chair in front of the screen where a site with news on it was opened.

My head was hidden in both arms, lying on the plate that served as table, right under my bed. That day, one of my friends passed away, leaving me with even more doubt if there was a god or not. She had been a lovely girl, two years younger than myself, but already dealing with more trouble than myself. Having an older sister that she fought with all the time. A family that did not like me, a friend of hers, only because of my bad grades in school. But they knew nothing about what was going on to let my good grades dissapear the older i got. As long as i was able to meet my friend, especially on halloween, i was happy, but now this was gone. It had been around one year, and the depression caused by this pain gone away. This does not mean i forgot her, i simply accepted that what happened could not be changed.

Oh well, here i had gone again, rambling away. It happened a lot, but only in my mind and on the internet, where i was a completly different person. Not just because i am a roleplayer, writing away what my character did. It was more because i could think of what i say first, before opening my mouth. Or in this case, type. But before you have to endure another part of my boring past, i should start to explain this weird situation i am in.

Now, you surely have heard of video games where you try to survive with a small group of humans or alone, shooting zombies, right? Maybe you even played them, and to be honest, they are great if you need to let out some anger. As calm and shy i was, when playing Left 4 Dead with my two friends Alex and Paddy, last actually called Patrick, but he hated that name, i just started raging sometimes after playing for a long time, pissed at how i can not move either from being hit from a zombie in my back or have them surrounding me, giving me the feeling as if they simply do not want to die from the bullets, but there just were a lot of them.

Besides dying from another player, not being able to move was what annoyed me the most, especially in a game where i had to keep running. Unless i wanted to be standing in some kind of Acid, being grabbed and slam into the ground, or maybe jumped on and having that hooded being rip out my guts. Well, okay, my character's guts. But believe it or not, it felt good to let out this anger. To just go wild in a game. I would never hurt anyone in reality, even if i was a rather agressive person. Weird, huh? Being a shy girl, not being brave anough to talk to you, unless i know you or you ask me something.

But when something annoys me, the first thought in my head is to hit that person. Instead, i just ignore them or sigh, showing that i am annoyed. Sometimes even an unamused 'dude'. It is unbelieveable how my friends say i am cute. Because i care for my friends, am never the first one to talk, and often ramble away? Instead of being flattered, i always ask why they thought of me as cute, and that everyone kept calling me that. Yup, unable to take a compliment too, kind of.

Back to the games. Haven't we all, at least once, ask ourselves what we would do if this undead .. zombie .. apocalypse.. whatever.. happened? Alex and Paddy told me that, if they coincidentally were at the same place, they would try to find something usable as weapon, maybe even looking for a weaponshop, and simply go out there shooting these things. Using houses as shelter. Seriously? I do not think they would even be able to think that clear when suddenly a dead person came back to life, or better said an infected person. At least if it was like the game Left 4 Dead. I have never played the first game or the campaign, only versus and multiplayer, always running through the same places. But i heard it was some flu that got out of control.

Pretty simple story, if you ask me. But who needed a damn story to shoot down zombies, running from one safe room to the other? What sane human would wonder how this happened, when they were chased by their own kind. Or whgat was left of it. Maybe for a brief second, when running for your life, you would ask yourself how this could happen, but was there really enough time to build up a story? Okay, one of our gaming sessions, i asked how a rather popular game like this could have survived with that easy story, but appearently it was a bit more complicated than just a flu.

Well, i did not care much. And in case i would get curious, i would just get the first part of the game or use that one site some people should really use more often before asking dumb questions. Google. What was it there for if not asking questions? It was impossible to not know that site when you have been using the internet for a bit. Hell, sometimes it was the reason people had connection to the web.

Argh, i better stop before i start to talk about how stupid some humans were. To be honest, my thoughts where either gone, or too tangled up for me too sort out. And i was good at sorting things. Maybe you already puzzled everything together while i had been rambling away. You still know how i told you that i could not find any of the two adults at home? Well, i had looked around the house, to check. Their shoes were gone, so they propably went to the grocery store, but as i walked outside to get a few pieces of wood from the messy pile, looking like they had been thrown piece for piece on the same place, for the only thing in the house that kept us warm, there was something... unexpected.

Nope, no heater. No house in this damn country had a heater, as far as i know. At least not one like in germany. Only these huge skycraper, and they shut down their heaters during any other season than winter. Oh, the unexpected thing? Yeah, about that. Normally, the road, covered in sand, in front of our house was quite empty. Having one road to the left lead up, and the other one, next to it, down. Like the shape of a Y, if you would stand facing the roads.

This time, the street was rather alive. A lot of people walking, or.. stumble around. On one spot, they had been gather up, appearently surrounding something, but i had already froze in my tracks, ignoring the cold on my skin, due to only a long, wide shirt and some black, tight shorts covering my body. The freezing wind easily journeyed around my arms and legs, myself still not caring, way too focused on what these people did there. They more looked like animals, leaned over something. A few sitting. Their movement was... greedy?

Slow and carefully, silently stepping over the cold ground made of concrete, i made a few steps closer to where not a fence, but some small bushed were lined up. A fence would have look pretty ugly here. The ground i was standing on, was a bit higher than the street, having a few steps to my left leading down to the gate, reaching my waist. But these steps were a bit further away, and my attention still drawn to the humans, trying to find out what they had been trying to get.

That was plain weird. And scary. I focused my gaze on their hands, how they slashed away at something on the ground, and .. oh god, was that blood? Their fingers were dyed red in something, and that was not a pit of color on the ground. It was something bigger, solid, judging on how slow their arms moved in their frenzy. Compared to actual hitting, that was some sick amount of speed, but i could see how they had to struggle to claw at whatever lied there.

Before i could even progress what i saw, the earth beneath my feet began to move. A shaking, still rather easy, so i shook it off to be some of the small earthquakes we now and then had over here. Some may freak out, but i found them rather interesting. The thing that made be wonder was, that the shaking did not get weaker. No, it got stronger, and it was not the usual moving. It was as if someone, or something, hit the ground again and again. Some kind of.. bouncing.

A very loud, strong and rather angry roar pulled me out of my thought of figuring out how an earthquake could move like that. I was not the smartest, especially not when it came to earthquakes, but a bouncing? No way. But i got my reply shortly, and something seemed to charge down the road that leaded away from my house to the left. The one that moved up. You can not believe in how much of a shock i was. This thing was no human. Yes, it had two legs, two arms and a head, but dude, look at these proportions. Muscles. Muscles everywhere. And i mean freakin' everywhere.

That was not even the scariest about it. It was the missing jaw. I'm not joking here, that thing that was still charging down the road, heading for the group of ...well humans, had no jaw. But it still roared in anger, and seemed nowhere bothered about an important part of his body missing. I should propably be screaming or running, but this simply knocked me off. My brain did not want to work in this shock.

Now i understood that it was not as ridiculous as i thought, how in the movies people never moved when something scary or bad came into their sight. My mind practically screamed at me to move. To go back, away from these.. things. But i couldn't. It was then, where the huge creature, covered in muscles, simply crushed the human with its monstrous hands, where my will of survival kicked in, having me turn around, running the few meters back into the house.

I was about to slam the door, but stopped myself and closed it as silently as i could. None of these... creatures.. seemed to have noticed me, so why asking for attention? I've never wanted much attention anyway, so why now where death was right in front of our house? The only thing i could hear while having my back against that door from the inside, were the roar from the thing covered in muscles, and some cracking noise. But not from bones. From the strength it hit the ground with, causing the ground beneath my feet to shake again, even though not as much as before.

To my right, there was the little fireplace. Not one of those that were open. More like an oven, with a pipe going up to the ceiling. Nothing special, really, but it kept the house warm. Sadly taking a long time to warm up my room, as it was further away, at the end of a long corridor, which started a few feet away to my left. The first door, on the right, was the kitchen. If you would walk straight in, you would face another door, leading outside a smaller rampage. A spot to park a car, after driving through the gate i had mentioned earlier. To the left in the kitchen was the typical stuff. A stove, cabinets, drawers.. all that. And of course, around the corner, my favourite thing. The fridge.

Heh, the guys, the ones i told you about ealier, knew that when i was going to be away for a bit longer than a minute, i would be in the kitchen getting something to eat, because everytime we talked over on skype, i was hungry. Unless i had food, of course. Which was... pretty often. But not because i ate much, like some years ago. I just ate slowly, mostly because i did not take a break from playing. Most times i had a role where i could not put away my hand from the keyboard to play.

It was either the healer, or so called tank. Both pretty important. One of them keeping people alive, the other one taking all the damage, to protect the group. Paddy always was the one dealing damage, but Alex and myself often switched roles, depending on our mood. Some times i was healing him, and at other times, he healed me. The most fun i always had when something went wrong, and we started, in amusement, point at the one of us that causedd us to die, jokily say he would be a bad player and had no idea what he was doing.

Now where i mentioned it... I haven't eaten since last night, and only drank a bit from the coke light standing on the table in my room, next to the wide screen and several other things. A gaming mouse with 15 buttons, which sadly, did not work for WoW, a pretty bad and noisy keyboard, a tablet for drawing, and three speakers. Left, center, right and two more on the wall, which would be behind me when sitting there.

As much as i wanted to get something to eat, i was still in shock about what i had seen outside. And to be honest. The scariest part was not the creature itself... It was what shot through my head the first second i had seen it. Including the feeling of the earth shake beneath my feet. I did never feel it before but i have seen it so many times, getting annoyed when i did.

* * *

I decided to cut it here as first chapter, as i did not thought it would get that long and forgot about how it would be better to read if it is not just a whole cluster without breaks. Thanks a lot to several people on OviPets for proof-reading, pointing out typos and such. It helped a lot!


	2. Stop with the rambling

_Note: Thanks a bunch for the reviews! I'm glad all the rambling did not scare you off. After this chapter, i will set an end to it.  
_

* * *

Well? Who of you guessed it? Damn straight, this thing looked exactly, and i mean exactly as a copy, like a tank from left 4 dead. Like an infected from a damn videogame. Something unreal, only on your screen, nothing serious, having you respawn and try again after dying. Only pixel. Yes, minimal sized squares, every single one in a different color, to provide you the high quality image you see in front of you.

It did not even look too real on your screen, due to the unrealistic shapes and colors. I do not mean that they look rainbow colored to me.. You just saw that it was.. fake. All the textures were in the exact same spot all the time, supposed to provide shadows, but it did not fit every scene. Especially not in a dark room. Yeeees.. I know. A tank in a room is simply wrong, but it happened to me before... And it was not funny.

Sadly, this was no dream. Because i have never been able to control them, even if i wished to. But it would take way too long to learn. I hate learning. My dreams may felt like they really happened when thinking of them, but right now i could think of whatever i wanted. And the most important thing, i even tried, i was able to count. I could count my fingers, which is not possible in a dream, as far as i have heard.

Hm. Maybe it was a unusual detailed daydream of mine? I sighed, putting a few streaks of my dark brown hair behind the ear. They were annoying sometimes, but when someone tells me to at least cut them a bit because of the broken ends? Ohhh no! No scissor is getting near that hair. After a long time, they almost reached my waist, finally. My mother had amazingly long hair, and i always wanted that length.

What i didn't want, was her haircolor. She had been dyeing it in a darker red for as long as i can remember. Mine was almost the same color for a few weeks, even darker. But it was just not myself. I also tried black, which was more a really dark brown to not destroy my hair, and a dark purple.

Yes, always dark. There were not really much natural light colors. Blonde, red, brown... uh.. That already all i could think of. Other colors were just unnatural. Green and blue, as example. Oh lord, how can you do that to your hair? Besides, light colors were just not my thing. No matter if hair, or clothes. They were either black, or a nice dark color.

Well, no new wood for the fireplace, then. If real or not, i would not be going out there the next hours. Time to get something to eat. I know i said i was too shocked, but what else should i do? Stand on that door until the adults came back? Nah. Food was more important, so i made my way to the kitchen. This room always freaked me out at night, because of the two windows. To my luck, it was in the morning, and the sun had already made its way up.

We normally lived in an apartment, a bit higher. Therefor no one could look through the windows. But in a house? Someone could be standing out there any time! God, i'm so paranoid. But that would not keep me and my food apart. There was not much, but bread with cheese and salami was never wrong. I am sure you all know how to make yourself something to eat with these things, so let us just skip this.

My room was pretty messy. But not from things lying around. It was the form of a rectangle, with only a small way around the corner where the door was. I didn't like it when you could instantly look into the whole room when coming in. Especially in the night. It was more comfortable to first hear who it was, before seeing how the door slowly opened. The walls were in a dark purple, but it only reached my head, because all of it in such a dark color would be... No, just no.

What looked messy were the stripes of tape above the color and around the closet to the left of the door. The one above it was still from fixing it up, to have a clean ending. The one around the closet is waiting for me to paint the white frame green. Same with the window. But... Well, i'm pretty lazy. It's not like anyone but myself did something in here. Even if i already knew any kids here, this room is way too small to do anything.

If you go around the corner, to the right, you already walk into the ending of my bed, which had the table right next to it. If you stood at the end, the table was on the left side. Nope, no chair. I sat, or better said lay, on the bed while playing games. The monitor was moved slightly facing the wall, including the speakers, at the head end of it. How else was i supposed to lay while being on the PC?

I had put pillow leaning against to wall, to support my back, and it was incredible comfortable. The only downside was, that if i wanted the surround of the five speakers, i had to sit up, in the middle of the bed, and move everything as if using a chair. The rear speakers were, still looking at it from the same end, on the right wall. You could say the only way to get on the bed was from right around the corner, and a bit on the left, because it was longer than the table.

In the time of explaining this to you, i was already lying there, enjoying the simple breakfast, doing whatever came to my mind that would distract me from what happened. As usual a friend of mine had already asked, over skype, if i was there. I told him so many times, that if i do not reply, i am not there. It is like asking an empty chair next to you 'Are you there?'. Well, to be honest, i am happy that he wants to talk to me. That way i know someone cares for me.

A few messages on several sites, mostly DeviantArt and OviPets. I was more focused on Skype though. Time to play WoW with Alex and Paddy again. God, we've been playing so much the last days, but it was fun. Mostly PvP. Sure, we got beat up a lot, but only when we split up. As long as we were together, watching over eachother, it was almost impossible to kill any of us three. Thanks to how well Alex played the role as healer. To play a tank in battlegrounds was useless, so i had the same role as Paddy...killing other players.

We did not like PvP that much, but the honorpoints could be traded for pretty good armor that would last for a long time until finding better pieces. As soon as everyone got the parts they needed, we just continued questiong. And it felt like an eternity.. Ugh. But it would be worth it, so i accepted the call in Skype and logged in.

* * *

_I kept it short. I did not want to make the first chapter too big, and used this one more as a bridge to the next one.  
__Be warned. If you do not like too unrealistic (Fantasy) characters, such as demons or dragons, this is your time to stop reading.  
No, there will not be any dragon flying around, but certain people will have some... abilities. Thanks to those who stay with me!_


End file.
